


The Dawn After

by BlackDog9314



Series: Rhapsodic 'Verse Time-Stamps [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas Morning, Gen, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester are Cute, POV Sam Winchester, Rhapsodic 'verse, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Sam notices something he wasn't intended to.





	The Dawn After

**Author's Note:**

> This time-stamp takes place on Christmas morning.  
> To read the main work these one shots are written to accompany, click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660231/chapters/5945528).

_“thank u & merry christmas Sam <3 <3 <3”_

Sam’s heart leapt as he saw the small hearts at the end of Jess’ brief text message, and he smiled to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket. Dean’s help had made Sam’s gift to Jess a success, and he made a mental note to do something to thank his brother later as he redirected his attention to what was happening in the living room.

Bobby’s house smelled like coffee and bacon from the breakfast he and Dean had fixed before they started on presents, and everyone appeared full and happy where they sat on the couch or in one of the armchairs watching each other open the things they’d each gotten one another.

When it was Castiel’s turn, Sam watched expectantly as the other boy opened the small box that contained the Christmas presents Dean, Bobby, and Sam had chosen for him. A thick tube of oil paint fell into Castiel’s hand with a plastic _thwap_ , and the book’s hard cover creaked as he held it in his lap. Sam didn’t understand why still-lives were all that appealing, personally, but Dean had told him that Castiel would like the book when they’d gotten it at the Barnes and Noble down the street. Castiel, Dean had assured Sam, thought still-lives were fascinating and was even doing a series of them, himself.  

But Sam was beginning to doubt his brother as he looked at Castiel. If he loved still-lives _so_ much, why did he look as if he was going to cry as he stared down silently at the book still clinging to a piece of red tissue paper in his lap?

           


End file.
